Through Time And Space (Doctor who) DutchNL
by ElineXWeasleyX
Summary: Susan is een meisje dat op een dag een man tegenkomt die 'De Doctor' noemt. Samen met hem, Amy en Rory gaan ze op verschillende avonturen, maar 1 in het special : het verhaal van haar mysterieuze verleden.
1. Chapter 1

-Susan's pov-

Ik werd wakker in de kamer van het hotel waar ik slaap. Ik ben op vakantie in Londen en ik vind het tot nu toe super leuk. Als kind droomde ik van reizen naar landen en mijn droom is om astronaut te worden. Ooit wil ik tussen de sterren vliegen en een voet zetten op één of andere tot nu toe onbekende planeet en misschien een soort alien ontdekken. In school werd ik uitgelachen voor dat, 'aliens bestaan niet!' Zeiden ze. Daar denk ik anders over. Hoe kunnen er zoveel planeten zijn maar geen enkel bewoond buiten één. Dat kan gewoon niet. Maar mijn droom om astronaut te worden moest ik al snel opgeven, we hebben het geld niet voor de opleiding en mijn ouders verbieden het. Ze vinden het te 'gevaarlijk' en kinderachtig. Maar goed,  
ik stond op en kleedde me rap aan. Ik wandelde mijn kamer uit en ging opzoek naar de ontbijthal. Ik ben helemaal alleen gekomen dus hoef ik niet op mijn ouders te wachten. Ik heb het gevoel dat mijn familie iets achterhoud voor mij, maar ik besteed  
er geen aandacht aan. Wanneer ik gedaan heb met eten ga ik terug naar mijn kamer en pak er een handtas met wat geld in en mijn gsm en ga naar buiten. Ik neem de frisse buitenlucht in me op en begin met stappen naar een krantenwinkeltje. Onderweg  
bots ik tegen iemand op met een strikje rond zijn nek, hij ziet er ongeveer mijn leeftijd uit (26 jaar). Hij lijkt gehaast en mompeld iets wat lijkt op 'het spijt me' en rent verder. Dat was raar: dacht ik. Ik kijk in mijn hoofd voor de planning  
van vandaag. Niks speciaal. Er verschijnt een glimlach op mijn gezicht en begin de kant op te rennen waar de man met het strikje heen ging. Na een tijd rennen kom ik uit op een doodlopend straatje en zie ik dezelfde man ijsberen en mompelen. 'Hey!'  
Roep ik tegen hem. Hij verschiet en kijkt op. 'Heb je hulp nodig?' Vraag ik terwijl dat ik naar Hem toe stap. 'Je zou me toch geen hulp kunnen verlenen. Het is te ingewikkeld.' Zegt hij terwijl hij verder ijsbeert. 'Ingewikkeld gaat ook.' Zeg  
ik met een grijns op mijn gezicht. He lacht naar mij. 'Oké dan. Ik ben de Doctor. Ik zoek een weg om snel daar te geraken, mijn vrienden zitten daar gevangen.' Hij wijst naar een gebouw nog geen 200 meter van ons vandaan. Ik knik en kijk naar  
het hek. Er staat elektriciteit op, daar ben ik zeker van. 'Maak je zakken leeg.' Zeg ik tegen hem. Hij kijkt verbaasd maar doet wat ik zeg. Mijn oog valt op één ding. Een soort technologisch ding met een lichtje aan het uiteinden en een knop.  
Ik pak het vast en richt op de elektriciteits bak aan het hek. Ik druk op één van de knopjes en denk aan 'uitschakelen'. Tot mijn verbazing hoor ik geen gezoem meer en laat het apparaat vallen. De Doctor kijkt mij verbaast aan. 'Hoe wist je dat  
dit zou werken?' Vraagt hij aan mij, nog steeds verbaast. Ik haal mijn schouders op. 'Weet ik niet. Het is het enigste technologische apparaat dat we allebei bij hebben en ik dacht dat ik het uit kon proberen.' Leg ik aan hem uit. Hij gebaart  
naar het hek en ik geef hem een zetje zodat hij er over kan klimmen. Ik kijk naar de muren om mij heen. Is er een hulpmiddel om erover te geraken? Dan bedenk ik me dat de muren al genoeg zijn. Ik neem een aanloop en spring behendig tegen de muur  
en pak het hek zo hoog mogelijk vast. Ik beland met mijn handen in de schrikkeldraad en bijt op mijn kiezen. Ik klim rap over de draad en sprong met een soepele beweging op de grond. 'Ik ben Susan, als je het wilt weten.' Hij kijkt nog altijd  
geïnteresseerd naar mij. 'Hoe deed je dat?' vroeg hij opeens. Ik grijns naar hem. 'Iedereen kan dat doen met een beetje fysiek, hersenen moet je ook natuurlijk hebben... Ik bedoel niet dat jij geen hersenen hebt! Gewoon sommige mensen, om eerlijk  
te zijn, hebben gewoon geen hersenen.' Hij leek akkoord met mij te gaan en ik stak mijn hand op voor een high-five. Hij wou me die geven maar stopte toen hij mijn handen zag. 'Wat is er gebeurd met je handen? Ze hangen vol met bloed!' Geschrokken  
van zijn (heftige) reactie keek ik naar mijn handen. Hij had gelijk. Ze hangen vol met bloed. Ik pakte een zakdoek en wreef voorzichtig het bloed ervan af. De Doctor keek er een beetje angstig naar, alsof hij had gehoopt om geen bloed te zien.  
Alsof hem het deed denken aan iets of iemand anders. Ik negeerde het en keek naar het gebouw, nog geen 200 meter van ons vandaan. 'Moesten we niet je vrienden redden?' Vroeg ik aan de Doctor om hem uit zijn trans te krijgen. Hij knikte. 'Er zijn  
er twee gevangen genomen, de eerste is een meisje. Ze heeft vlammend rood haar en heet Amy. Ze kan brutaal overkomen, maar dat bedoelt ze niet zo. Dan hebben we Rory. Hij is de man van Amy en je zult hem herkennen aan zijn neus.' Ik keek hem verward  
aan. 'Hoe bedoel je 'je zult hem herkennen aan zijn neus'?' Hij lachte en pakte mijn in zakdoek gewikkelde hand. 'Dat zul je wel zien.' Zei hij en we begonnen te lopen richting het gebouw, waar mij een avontuur te wachten stond.


	2. Chapter 2

-Susan's pov-

De Doctor en ik rende voor ons leven naar het gebouw 200 meter verderop. We werden beschoten door een soort van lasers. Waar die lasers vandaan komen en waarom ze nu pas op ons schieten? Geen idee, maar wat ik wel weet is dat ze van plan zijn om ons te vermoorden. Er is iets speciaals met die Doctor. Hij lijkt jong maar zijn ogen lijken zo oud, je kan zien dat hij zijn verdriet verbergt. Toen we bij het torenhoge gebouw aankwamen pakte hij het apparaat met het groene lichtje en drukte weer op het knopje dat ik nog een geen uur geleden heb ingedrukt. Met een klik ging de deur open en we liepen naar binnen. Hij pakte mijn hand en ik volgde hem naar de plaats waar zijn vrienden zitten. We verschoten en draaide ons om toen we ineens een robot-achtige stem 'Exterminate!' Riep achter ons. Er stond een soort robot denk ik met precies een wc-ontstopper en een soort mixer voor ons. Hij had nog zo'n zuignap op de plaats dat ik denk dat zijn hoofd normaal zou zitten, met een blauw, fel licht. 'Exterminate!' Riep het nog eens, deze keer op een hogere, schrillere en luidere toon. Ik zag de Doctor angstig kijken en toen besloot ik om iets te doen. Maakt niet uit wat. Ik stapte op het af. 'Hallo jij! Wat een mooie wc-ontstopper heb je daar! Mag ik 'm is lenen?' Vroeg ik. Ik deed een teken naar de Doctor voor zijn apparaat. Hij begreep mijn hint en gooide het naar me toe. 'Het spijt me vreselijk, wat je ook mag zijn, maar dit moet ik gewoon doen.' Zei ik met een vastberaden stem. Ik richte het op het wezen zijn hoofd en dacht met alle macht aan 'uitschakelen.'. De wc-ontstopper met het blauwe lichtje leek stilaan uit te gaan en ik rende terug naar de Doctor en handigde hem zijn apparaat terug. Hij pakte mijn hand, weer, en we rende verder, in de hoop om niet weer zo'n wezen tegen te komen. Na een goede 10 minuten lopen kwamen we 2 cellen tegen met een roodharig meisje in de ene en een jongen in de andere. Ik zag de Doctor op de cellen afgaan en hij gebruikte zijn apparaat en de cellen gingen open. 'Amy! Rory! Wat ben ik blij dat jullie ongedeerd zijn!' Hij gaf ze een knuffel en liep terug naar mij. 'Dit is Susan, ze bood vrijwillig haar hulp aan om jullie hier uit te krijgen. Zonder haar zou ik de Dalek die we tegenkwamen waarschijnlijk niet aangekund hebben.' Zei hij met lof over mij. Ik voelde mijn wangen rood worden en gaf Amy en Rory een hand. Ze gaven me een vriendelijke glimlach. 'We moeten hier weg. De Daleks weten dat we hier zijn.' Zei de Doctor en we renden het gebouw uit. Zo heten die wezens dus. Daleks. Rare naam, ik herken het van ergens, maar ik kan het niet plaatsen. Ik moet echt eens iets aan mijn geheugen doen! We bleven staan bij het hek waar de Doctor en ik eerder over geklommen zijn. Deze keer geeft de Doctor me een zetje en spring ik erover, deze keer zijn mijn handen niet in de schrikkeldraad blijven haken. Toen iedereen erover was bleven we buiten adem staan. Na een lange stilte begon Amy te spreken. 'Waarom heb je ons geholpen?' Vroeg ze, nog steeds buiten adem. Ze heeft een duidelijk Schots accent. Hoe kan een Schot Nederlands praten? 'Ik liep per ongeluk tegen de Doctor aan en vond dat hij raar deed, en aangezien ik niks bijzonder gepland heb, besloot ik dat ik hem zou volgen. Ik moet toegeven dat dit leuker is dan de hele dag rond te lopen door de straten van Londen.' Ratelde ik. Ik had bovendien als enigste mijn ademhaling onder controle en ging zitten op een container. De Doctor begon te lachen. 'Deed ik zo raar? Ik doe nochtans normaal voor mijn doen.' Zei hij op een serieuze toon. Amy, Rory en ik schoten in de lach 'Jij? Normaal? Nog in geen milioen jaar!' Zei Rory lachend. De Doctor leek beledigd maar ging er niet verder op in. 'Waar gaan we naartoe?' Vroeg ik aan de Doctor. Hij keek naar Amy en Rory alsof hij toestemming vroeg en zij knikte allebei. Hij deed een teken dat ik hem moest volgen en ik gehoorzaamde.

Na een tijdje stappen kwamen we aan bij een blauwe politie telefooncel. De Doctor pakte een sleutel uit zijn zak en deed de deur open. Er kwam een lichtgevende gloed uit. Verward liep ik er naar toe. Ik stapte binnen en tot mijn verbazing botste ik nergens tegen op. Ik deed mijn ogen open en ik stond in een grote ruimte. Verward liep ik naar buiten en keek de Doctor geschokken aan. 'Het... Is... Groter... Van... Binnen.' Zei ik. De Doctor begon te lachen. Adrenaline stroomde door mijn aders nu. Ik liep de blauwe box binnen en botste bijna tegen het grote paneel voor mij. Dit is een droom die uitkomt.


	3. Chapter 3

-Susan's pov-

'Wow!' Is het enigste dat uit mijn mond kwam. 'Dit! Is! Zo! Cool!' Ik zag de Doctor, Amy en Rory lachen uit het zicht van mijn ooghoek. 'Hoe heet het?' Vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. De Doctor liep naar het grote paneel voor mij en keek naar een soort scherm voor hem. 'Het heet de TARDIS. Het kan reizen door tijd en ruimte. Het is het meest geavanceerde ruimteschip/tijdmachine ooit en het is van mij.' Voegde hij er aan toe. 'Wat is je volledige naam?' Vraagt hij onverwachts. Ik sta verstelt. 'Susan Noble.' Zei ik met een vaste toon. 'Maakt dat wat uit?' Vraag ik nieuwsgierig aan hem. 'Ken jij Wilfred Mott?' Die vraag komt met een slag aan bij mij. Opa Wilfred. Ik mis hem. 'Hij is mijn opa. Hij verteld vaak verhalen aan mij hoe hij door de ruimte heeft gereisd en op een ruimteschip zat met zicht op aarde. Hij vertelt over zijn reizen met de Doctor...' mijn stem stokte en ik deed een paar stappen achteruit. 'Hij heeft met u gereisd, is het niet? Hij heeft een prachtige tijd gehad samen met u. Hij zegt dat zijn reis met u de mooiste was van heel zijn leven.' Hij kijkt me aan met een verdrietige glimlach terwijl ik ratelde over opa Wilfred. 'Bedankt voor Donna een mooie tijd te geven, ookal weet ze er niets meer van.' Zei ik plotseling. Ik zag de Doctor's ogen groot worden van verdriet. Ik liep op hem af en trok hem in een knuffel. 'Ze is oké. Ze leeft een blij leven met Shaun. Ze zijn ondertussen getrouwd. Je kan ze gaan bezoeken nu je er anders uit ziet. Dat zou je goed doen.' Ik weet niet hoe ik zo snel kan praten, maar het doet goed om te praten tegen de man die opa en Donna heeft blij gemaakt. Hij knikte. 'Ze zullen blij zijn om je te zien. Gebruik wel een andere naam dan "John Smith" want die heb je haar al eens verteld.' Amy en Rory keken ons verbluft aan. 'Wie is Donna en wie is Wilfred? Je hebt ons nooit verteld over hun.' Zei Amy opeens. Ik zag dat de Doctor niet wilde antwoorden dus deed ik het in zijn plaats. 'Donna is een voormalig compagnon van hem, toen hij er nog anders uitzag. Voor de TARDIS en haarzelf te redden heeft ze Time-energie opgezogen. Maar dat kan een mens niet aan. De Doctor moest haar geheugen verwijderen, of toch alles van haar en de Doctor. Het was dat of doodgaan. Wilfred is mijn en Donna's opa. Hij heeft ook al een reis gemaakt met hem. Hij is de laatste persoon, buiten een Ood, die hem heeft gezien voor zijn regeneratie.' Legde ik uit. De woorden doorboorden de Doctor, maar ook mij. Donna lijkt zo verdrietig de laatste tijd. En opa ook. Ze missen hem, zonder het te beseffen. 'Opa Wilfred zou heel blij zijn, Doctor. Hij maakte zich zorgen, dat jij alleen zou reizen. Niemand verdient het om alleen te zijn.' Zei ik zacht tegen hem. Hij keek op. 'Waarom ben jij dan alleen?' Die vraag kwam weer hard aan. Tranen vormden zich in mijn ogen. 'Omdat ik geen vrienden heb, Doctor. Iedereen vind mij raar omdat ik droom over de sterren. Ik wil later astronaut worden, mijn leven toewijden aan de ruimte. Misschien een nieuwe planeet vinden. En als mijn verhaal bijna ten einde is, het allemaal opschrijven. De avonturen van Susan Noble. Het meisje dat droomde van de sterren.' Zei ik, een beetje weg gezonken in mijn eigen fantasie. Een beetje is misschien licht uitgedrukt. Een beetje veel. Dit is nou precies waarom ik geen vrienden heb. Omdat dit mijn droom is. 'Dat is een mooie droom, Susan. Als je die waarmaakt zou je opa heel erg trots zijn. En ik ook.' Hij praat tegen me alsof ik hem al heel zijn leven ken ookal ken ik hem nog maar een paar uur. Het is alsof hij mij begrijpt. Hij slaat een broederlijke arm rond mijn schouders. 'Laten we naar je opa gaan.' Zei hij, en hij begon knopjes in te drukken. Ik voelde de TARDIS bewegen. We zijn aan het verplaatsen. We landde voor mijn huis. Het huis waar ik al 26 jaar woon. Nu ik er zo aan denk, mijn kleren zijn in Londen, in het hotel. Ik zal er later wel iets tegen de Doctor van zeggen. Ik belde aan en hoorde een bekende stem. 'Ik doe wel open pa!' Mama. Dat is duidelijk. Dan kwam er een tweede stem in het gesprek. 'Ik ben dichter bij! Ik ga wel!' Opa Wilfred. Ik zag een glimlach verschijnen op de Doctor zijn gezicht. Ik lachte naar hem en hij legde een hand op mijn schouder. De deur werd open gedaan door niemand minder dan opa Wilfred. 'Susan!' Zei hij blij en hij sloeg zijn armen om mij heen. 'Opa!' Zei ik blij terug terwijl ik me losmaakte uit zijn omhelzing. 'Dit is Amy en Rory en ik ben De Doc... John Smith, we zijn vrienden van haar, aangenaam kennis te maken.' Had ik nu net niet tegen de Doctor gezegd dat hij zichzelf geen "John Smith" moest noemen. Ik keek hem boos aan. Hij had zichzelf verraden, aan de blik te zien op opa Wilfred's gezicht. 'Doctor! Wat ben ik blij je te zien! Je ziet er zo... Anders uit... Jonger... Je hebt een strikje aan!' Zei opa enthousiast. Hier gaan we weer. 'Strikjes zijn cool!' Zeiden ze tegelijk. Tuurlijk. Zo typisch: dacht ik terwijl ik mijn ogen rolde. 'Je hebt twee mensen die met je mee reist! Dat is briljant! Aangenaam kennis te maken.' Zei opa. Ik stompte hem zacht tegen de schouder. 'Donna mag niet weten wie hij is! Hou je gedeisd!' Siste ik tegen opa. Hij knikte en stopte. 'Willen jullie iets drinken? Thee of koffie? Chocomelk? Water?' We begonnen te lachen. Ik keek naar Amy, Rory en de Doctor. 'Gewoon je aanwezigheid volstaat opa.' En we liepen naar binnen.


End file.
